Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Rising
by Herooftherealms
Summary: A book I'm working on that takes place about ten years after Kingdom Hearts DDD. I am writing as though the events of the upcoming Kingdom Hearts III were in the heroes favor and that they overcame the darkness. Summary: A new organization called Night Reaper exposes itself after the murder of Master Yen Sid. Sora, Mickey, and the others band together to defeat the new threat.


The world was mostly made up of water. Calm, freezing water. On a relatively large piece of land sat a ginormous castle. This castle was the headquarters of a dark organization named Night Reaper. Two cloaked men made their way down from the castle to a small beach.

After a few minutes of waiting, a dark portal appeared before the duo. A lone figure dressed in black stepped out of the darkness.

"Good to see you my lord." A tall young man with a shock of blue hair said.

"It's been a while Xalek...how have you been?" The other man said brushing a long lock of black hair from his eyes.

Xalek gave an approving glance at the man with the blue hair. "You're a little taller aren't you Ralt?"

Ralt laughed. "You know it boss."

"Perrin." Xalek nodded to the man with the black hair.

Xalek motioned for the two organization members to follow him. "I have a job for you two." "I assume you are available for an assassination mission?"

"Hell yeah!" Ralt said happily. "Those are my favorite."

Perrin grunted in agreeance.

The trio had made it inside the castle and were continuing to walk down a massive hallway.

Xalek smiled wickedly. "Good to hear." "Your target is a keyblade master." "He has trained many keyblade wielders and poses a major threat to our organization." "He must be stopped at all costs."

Perrin's deep voice resonated throughout the hallway. "What is this man's name?"

Xalek turned to the older man. "His name is…"

 _ **Destiny Islands**_

"Sora!" "Where are you?!" A loud and worried voice asked.

"Over here Goofy!" Sora said from his perch on a nearby cliff.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy had returned home to Destiny Islands after a long mission many worlds away. Sora and Kairi were supposed to be on a romantic date, but Donald and Goofy had constantly interrupted the entire time.

Sora turned to Kairi and gave her an irritated expression.

"It's ok Sora...we have plenty of time to spend together." "Go see what Goofy wants."

Sora sighed and kissed Kairi on the cheek. "Alright, I'll see you soon."

The young keyblade master hopped down onto the beach to where Goofy was standing.

"Sora!" "I have terrible news!" "Master Yen Sid has passed away!" The older dog like humanoid said.

"Master Sid is...dead?" "That's terrible!" "How did this happen?"

Goofy frowned. "That's the part we don't know." "King Mickey had returned to his castle, and Donald and I were on a mission." "We went to report back to Master Sid, and we found him dead in his tower." "There were no wounds or any signs of struggle." "At first we thought he might be in a coma or something, but we checked his pulse and vital signs and...well I already told you what his condition is."

Sora ran to Kairi and told her the news. Saddened, the beautiful young keyblade master followed Sora and Goofy to their Gummy Ship.

"Listen you two." "Donald and Axel are waiting for us at Disney Castle." "King Mickey wants us to meet to discuss our next few steps."

The trio entered the Gummy Ship and took off towards their destination. Once again, Sora and Kairi said goodbye to their home.

 ** _Master Yen Sid's Tower_**

The body of Yen Sid had been taken by King Mickey's lackeys, but all of the deceased master's work was still in his tower. Luckily, Xafer made it back before the king could send anyone else. His job was to collect all of Yen Sid's writings, and report back to his master. Darxene was not a very patient woman. As Xafer rummaged through the office of Yen Sid, he felt a presence.

"I see you are looking around where you don't belong Night Reaper," A voice sounded from somewhere."

Xafer drew his twin Katanas and shouted to the intruder. "Who are you?!" "Show yourself!"

"As you wish." The disembodied voice said.

The Night Reaper stared at the apparition before him.

"Wait a minute...it's you!" "The Historian has told us about the great Master Eraqus." "The man who trained the famous Keyblade wielders Ventus, Aqua, and Terra!"

Master Eraqus sat down in a nearby chair. "Ah, so you do know who I am." "It's nice to see my apprentices have not been forgotten."

Xafer frowned. "Listen, I have great respect for you and all but...we are enemies you and I." "Night Reaper is the successor to Organization XIII." "Our job is to wipe out the Light…"

"I do not sense evil in you young one." " You do not belong with Night Reaper," The older Keyblade Master said.

"Don't belong?" "Don't...belong?!" "Who do you think you are!" Xafer dashed towards Eraqus with blinding speed and slashed at him.

The Master dodged the attack by jumping into the air.

"So if it's a battle you want," Master Eraqus said, "it's a battle you'll get!"

A sudden burst of light filled Yen Sid's office, blinding Xafer.

"Crap!" "I can't see anything!" The young Night Reaper member felt something warm dripping down his stomach. "Blood?!"

The invisible Eraqus laughed eerily. "I see." "You are not what I originally thought you were." "You're an Amalgam aren't you?" "A cross between a human and a nobody." "I've heard the rumors of experimentation, but I didn't know they could actually pull it off."

Xafer was seething with anger. The Night Reaper summoned a dark portal and ran into it. Little did he know, that Eraqus was close behind.

 ** _Throne Room, World of Darkness_**

The throne room was a large affair, with high vaulted ceilings and giant chairs that rose into the air. On top of each chair sat a member of Night Reaper. Although on this day, several of the chairs were currently empty.

A dark booming voice echoed throughout the room. "My brothers and sisters." "I have called this meeting to discuss our next move against the Heroes of Light." Master Xalek explained.

"One of our own has placed a execution contract on the Keyblade Master Sora's head." "I have sent two of my personal guard to protect Sora while we gather our power."

From down on the ground floor of the throne room, two cloaked figures exchanged knowing glances.

"As of now, Proto Hearts' completion is almost finished." "I want all of you to continue to collect hearts and bring them back here to be fed to Proto." "You are all dismissed."

The members of Night Reaper vanished into darkness and the throne room was once again empty...save three.

Xalek leapt down from his throne to the ground floor, where he met Ralt and Perrin.

"So boss, I see you have lied to the other members," Ralt asked questioningly.

"I do not trust them." "I've heard reports that a few of Night Reaper's more...eccentric members are planning to overthrow me."

Perrin rested a hand on Ralt's shoulder. "My lord." "Let Ralt and I take care of these traitors."

Xalek's lips curled into a small smile. "What a nice sentiment." "However, I will let Sora and the others take care of the traitors." "Why waste our own manpower when the "heroes" can slaughter them for us."

Ralt smirked. "Ooo I like that." "Very dark boss."

"That's why I'm in charge." Xalek let out a very rare laugh.

Perrin leapt high into the air.

Ralt saw the signal. With a lightning quick move, Ralt revealed his knife and stabbed it into Xalek's neck. Xalek let out a low scream and felt himself lose consciousness as dark red blood dripped down his neck.

Ralt laid his master down onto the floor. "Your will shall be done."

 ** _Disney Castle_**

The Gummy Ship of Sora, Goofy, and Kairi landed in the hangar of Disney Castle to the smiling faces of Chip and Dale. As the trio exited the ship, the two chipmunks ran from the control tower and leapt up to hug Goofy and Sora.

Sora and Goofy laughed as they hugged the brothers.

"It's been so long!" Said Chip excitedly.

"Yes, yes it has!" Exclaimed Dale.

"Follow us!" The two said in unison.

Sora took Kairi's hand and ran after the chipmunks.

Little did they know that a dark figure watched their every move…"Fools."

A few minutes later, Sora and the others entered the throne room of King Mickey. The mouse himself sat at a large circular table in the center of the room. Donald, Axel, and Riku sat to the left of the king in deep discussion.

Sora smiled and ran to his best friend. "Riku!"

The older man leapt up from the table and met Sora with a fist bump. "Been a while loser."

"Hey!" "I am not the loser!" "We're tied now remember?" Sora said throwing his hands up in the air.

Riku laughed and patted Sora on the shoulder "Yeah yeah." "Good to see you Sora." Riku's smiled quickly vanished. "Master Yen Sid is dead...and a new organization has shown itself."

Sora frowned as he followed Riku to sit down. "A new organization?" "Like Organization XIII?!"

"I'm afraid so Sora." "Master Yen Sid contacted me right before he was...well." "He told me that a group called Night Reaper was behind his murder," Mickey said sadly.

Axel who had kept quiet until now, spoke up. "Listen guys, we obviously have to find the people and take them out!"

Riku and Sora exchanged glances with Mickey.

The mouse king smiled. "That's exactly what we are going to do."

Goofy and Donald cheered.

"Alright then, where should we begin?" Axel asked leaning back in his chair.

"We will break up into teams and hunt down the Night Reapers." "If there goal is similar to Organization XIII's was, they need to be stopped no matter what." "Sora, you will go with Axel and Riku." "Donald and Goofy will accompany Kairi," Mickey sighed. "Thankfully, Yen Sid told me where to begin our search before he passed."

Kairi shrugged. "Well?" "Where do we go?"

Mickey frowned. "The World That Never Was."

 _ **Two miles from HQ, World of Darkness**_

After the coup at Night Reaper HQ, Ralt and Perrin volunteered to take Master Xalek's body somewhere safe. It was night time now, and the members of Night Reaper were either sleeping or out on missions. The only members that were awake among the night were Xalek's closest confidants...one who was reluctantly trudging through the sand.

"God, how far is this place?" Ralt asked after sighing deeply.

Perrin gave Ralt a dirty look as he adjusted Xalek's limp body on his shoulder. "The Master insisted that we find him someplace safe."

Ralt yawned and sat down in the sand and crossed his arms. "Why couldn't we have used a dark portal again?"

Perrin who had stopped and set Xalek down, glared at Ralt. "How many times do I have to tell you?!" "The other members might be watching the beach." "Besides, considering how well connected to the darkness they are. they would surely sense our presence."

"Wow...paranoid much?" "Alright let's get going then," Ralt said standing up and brushing the sand from his cloak.

Ralt heard Perrin laugh. "What?"

"We're here."

"WHAT?!"

Ralt drew summoned a lightning bolt in his right hand. "Perrin!" "I'm gonna kill you!"

The older man broke out into hysterical laughter.

Ralt dispersed his lighting. "Laughing?" "Really?" "You never even smile!"

"Whatever, let's wake up the Master."

Perrin placed his hand on Xalek's chest, motioning for Ralt to do the same. Perrin summoned darkness and Ralt summoned his lighting. On the count of three, the duo released their powers into Xalek. With a sudden jerk, Xalek regained consciousness.

The master sat up and immediately smiled at his compatriots. "Well done you two." "I assume my death was convincing enough for the others?"

Ralt chuckled and scratched his head. "All thanks to me boss." "It was my ingenious lightning strike after all."

Xalek nodded. "Yes." "You concealed your lighting and imbued it into the knife." When you struck my neck, you hit a nerve that completely shut down my body." Xalek felt his neck, but the blood had dried. "Good."

Perrin knelt before his master. "How did you know when they would strike?"

"My spies of course." "Not all the members betrayed me." "Luckily, my personal guard and spy division was uncorrupted," Xalek said smiled deviously. "My plan is coming together perfectly."

"Well, what now?" Ralt asked.

Xalek stood up and made his way to Ralt. "Complete your mission." "Kill Sora and report back to me." "Without him, the Heroes of Light have no chance of defeating us."

Perrin made a quick search of the beach to make sure nobody had followed them. "What will you do my lord?"

Xalek opened a portal of darkness. The master deemed it safe to summon as long as he hurried. "Exactly what I should have done for a long time." "I'm going to The World That Never Was to pay a friend of mine a visit." "Don't worry you two, when the time comes, I will return to put Night Reaper back in its place." "Good luck and may the glorious light of Kingdom Hearts guide you."

Master Xalek disappeared into the portal. Out of nowhere, two figures wearing silver cloaks entered the portal after Xalek.

Ralt summoned his lance to fight, but Perrin stood in his way. "They're the master's personal guard Ralt." "Calm yourself."

After the guards entered the portal, it promptly closed.

Ralt stretched. "Fine." "Let's get on with it then."

Ralt and Perrin exchanged a smile full of conviction.

"Here we come Sora!"


End file.
